Sugar High Madness
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Johan and Judai are a little sugar high when they go to school, what happens? Crack. Disclaimer: I own nothing. -M.


The entire gang was at school by the stairs waiting for the other two of their gang, Johan and Judai, to arrive at school.

Suddenly a shiver ran down Edo's spine.

"You ok Edo?" Jim asked.

Edo blinked. "I don't know…but I have a feeling today is going to be Hell."

"Why?" Manjyome asked.

"I don't know, but it might have something to do with Johan and Judai…" Edo replied.

Unfortunately, his suspicions were proven correct, when the twin Js came bursting through the double doors of their high school.

"Party time!!!" they yelled out, drawing the attention of every person in that hall.

"A living, burning Hell." Manjyome corrected in a mumble.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Hi everybody!!" the two boys said happily.

"What are you two on?" Asuka and Ryo asked.

The twin Js smiled. "We're high on… SUGAR!!" They grinned.

"You're not gonna kill us, are you?" Fubuki asked.

"Muahahahahahahahahaha!" was their response.

"I'm scared." Sho commented. Kenzan nodded.

Johan and Judai continued laughing evilly and suddenly started running around the school.

"Cows blow cookie bubbles form chow mein!" Judai yelled out, running up the stairs.

"Rocket penguin powered launchers fly to Mars!" Johan yelled, also running up the stairs, only on the other side of them, opposite where Judai was.

"They're gonna fall," Ryo said, looking at the two run dangerously close to the top of the stairs since they were now on the second floor.

"They're not gonna fall," Fubuki said.

They fell.

"Weeeeee!!!" they said. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, they broke out laughing.

"Oh my God! Are you two ok?!" Sho asked hysterically.

"Yup yup yup!!" they replied. Then the two jumped up and continued to run around the school.

Finally the bell rang to signal the start of class.

"Today's gonna suck." Manjyome stated. The others nodded and they all went their separate ways to their first period.

Unfortunately for Manjyome, he had the twin Js in his first period. Joy.

Halfway through class, Johan and Judai finally showed up.

"It's about time you guys got here." Manjyome said.

"Where have you two been?? Class started more than half an hour ago!" Dr. Chronos asked angrily. Those two were always causing him problems, and today was no different.

Johan and Judai temporarily forgot where they had been. Then they looked at the transvestite, er, Dr. Chronos.

"Whoa! You look like you fell out the ugly train and hit the railroad a hundred times over!" they said simultaneously.

Dr. Chronos turned red while the rest of the class laughed.

But just as Dr. Ugly was about to speak, the twin Js spoke again.

"Bye!!" And they left.

"Manjyome, the next time you see them, tell them they have detention. And if they don't come, you'll serve the detention for them." Dr. Ugly stated.

"What?! But but but!"

"No buts!"

"Argh, fine."

Passing period came and the twin Js were still running around. When they finally had to part ways to their third period classes, they yelled out from across the hallway.

"BYE JOHAN!!" Judai yelled.

"BYE JUDAI!!" Johan yelled. They waved to each other and went to class.

During third period, the twin Js decided to randomly text random numbers. After typing 'HI!!!!! =D' to more than twenty different numbers each, the two decided to text each other. Amazingly, they didn't get caught. Their conversation went something like this:

Judai: HI!!

Johan: Hi!!

Judai: I'M IN THIRD PERIOD! XD

Johan: ME TOO! XD

Judai: I LIKE CANDY!

Johan: I LIKE CHOCOLATE!

Judai: CANDY!

Johan: CHOCOLATE!

Judai: CHOCOLATE!

Johan: CANDY!

Judai: YAY!! XD

Johan: YAY!! XD

Yes, that's how they spent most of their third period.

Then came passing period. This time, the two came up with the idea to run through the hallways, bumping into every person in their way.

Jim happened to see Johan. He shook his head.

Kenzan on the other hand saw Judai. He quickly got out of his way.

The twin Js ran to the stairs, Judai at the top and Johan at the bottom of the stairs.

They waved to each other and yelled out again.

"HI JUDAI!"

"HI JOHAN!"

"BYE JUDAI!"

"BYE JOHAN!"

And they went their separate ways.

Right before passing period ended, Judai jacked five bucks from someone and ran away while Johan went and slammed a door in someone's face.

Oh yeah, those two were really annoying.

During fifth period, the two just sat in their classes quietly, getting attention form the all the students around them.

Suddenly, they started to yell out perverted things.

"Necrophiliac!" Johan said.

"Masturbation!" Judai said.

"Suck and swallow!"

"Suck and spit!"

"Skeet skeet!"

"Blow jobs!"

"Lap dances!"

And on they went. Surprisingly enough, the two weren't in the same class but said everything at the same time. The only thing the teachers did was think they were insane. In fact, all their teachers thought that. Hell, everyone in the school did. And they were right.

The bell ran and Johan and Judai were the first ones out the doors. It was lunch time.

While on their way to meeting each other, the two kept tripping and falling. But they laughed every time. Sadly though, lunch time meant the twin Js would be together. May God have mercy on us all.

"I'm scared," Sho said, looking at them run around.

"Just keep your hands away from their mouths and you should be fine," Edo said.

Johan and Judai were currently trying to knock down a giant gumball machine in the cafeteria.

"Where are the deans and the principal?" Asuka asked. "I would've thought they would've gotten in trouble already."

"They're scared shitless of those two." Ryo replied.

"I don't blame them." Jim said.

Just then, the twin Js had an idea.

"Let's buy a bunch of Gatorades and dump them on people!" Johan suggested happily.

"Yeah! Then we could throw the bottles at people!" Judai nodded and added happily.

And they did just that.

Poor, poor students.

In the end, the twin Js bought more than thirty Gatorades. Where they got the money from for that was beyond everyone.

The bottles that they were throwing managed to knock down the gumball machine. Johan and Judai high-fived each other for a job well done.

Then they did something their friends didn't expect.

They pulled out two water bottles that weren't filled with water. Oh no, they were filled completely with sugar. They ate it all in a matter of a few seconds.

"Oh my God…" their friends said.

The bell rang after that. Time for seventh period.

Needless to say, the twin Js were literally bouncing off the wall in their class which they had together.

"Johan!"

"Judai!"

"Johan!"

"Judai!"

Was heard over and over again.

Seventh period was hell.

Finally, the bell ran and the two raced for the buses. They also happened to ride the same bus. Oh crap.

Once everyone was on the bus and they started moving, the two sugar high devils pulled out cans of whipped cream.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the people screamed.

"Muahahahahahahahaha!" was heard coming from the chaos duo.

Ah yes, just as Edo and Manjyome had predicted, today had been a living, burning hell. Especially because those two rode their bus.

Finally, the twin Js got off and went to their houses, to the relief of every whipped cream covered person on the bus.

Yeah, today had been a lot of fun for Johan and Judai. But now, they were tired. So when they got home, they immediately, went to their beds and went to sleep, their sugar high finally wearing off.

The two dreamed of living in a candy land where they could eat everything in sight, except of course each other.

So the day ended with a whipped cream bang.

Unfortunately fro their school, Johan and Judai were already planning on getting high on sugar tomorrow too…

Sweet Mother of all things chocolatey…

The End!!!

**Monkey: Well here's yet another crackfic that I think sucked, lol. Some of those occurrences actually happened to me and my friend, although they weren't that bad. So yeah, hope you guys like it, and to all of those who have reviewed my other three stories, "Hiccups," and "A Loud Night," and "The Adventures of Mel and Suki," THANK YOU ALL! XD**

**Well, hope to see you guys again in another Fanfic real soon! XD **


End file.
